Tracheostomy tubes and endotracheal tubes are usually supported in place by thin cotton tape which extends around the neck of a patient. The ends of the tape tie to openings which are provided in a flange on the tube. The cloth tape or ties require periodic replacing due to soiling from the wound and other causes. During replacement, the replacement tape has to be threaded through the openings in the flanges on the tracheostomy tube whilst the tube is in place on a patient's throat. This operation usually needs to be carried out in front of a mirror and is time consuming and often difficult for a patient to carry out, especially for young children and elderly patients. It is particularly a problem where the patient has already been discharged from hospital and is required to change the ties at home where no nursing assistance is available.